The Warmth of Friends
by Golden Immortality
Summary: One-shot. The liars are in their second year of college, and are gathering together for Christmas for the first time since graduation. Contains Spoby, Haleb, Ezria, Paily, and Emison.


**A/N:** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and Happy New Year, everyone! This was supposed to posted yesterday, but I had internet problems, :( This is just a one-shot story, completely separate from my other PLL story, _Repercussions_. The couples in this story are Spoby, Haleb, and Ezria. Since it's the holiday season, I don't want to leave any fans out, so there will also be Paily and Emison. I hope you guys will all enjoy this story just like you enjoy my other stories. Here's the story. :)

* * *

**~~ The Warmth of Friends ~~**

**Christmas Eve**

_**Spencer**_

The crisp December air was frigid and intense as Spencer Hastings made her up the metal staircase leading to her boyfriend's loft. A layer of freshly fallen snow had fallen during the night and it was obvious that Toby hadn't shoveled the steps yet because of the snow still piled there, drifting onto her boots as she walked. She held onto the railing so she wouldn't slip, the coldness of the metal seeping in through her gloves. Spencer reached the top and approached the door. She could hear the murmur of the television through the door, and she smiled at the scene she'd most likely find on the other side.

Spencer knocked on the door, then she turned the doorknob without waiting to be granted entrance. She peeked her head in first, smiling. "Merry early Christmas," Spencer greeted, walking further inside.

Toby was lounging on the couch in a pair of pajama pants and no shirt, casually watching the TV. He smiled and laughed as he watched Spencer come in. He leaned over to turn the volume down with the remote control. "Spence, what are you doing here?" Toby questioned, sitting up. "I was going to surprise you and pick you up at your dorm."

For the past year and a half, Spencer had been attending classes at Harvard University. Toby stayed behind in Rosewood on the police force, and they took turns visiting each other on the weekends. The rest of the girls had left Rosewood as well, all of them keeping in touch by email. Emily moved out to California to attend Denby University with Paige, and Alison had followed her. Emily was always a bit vague about how all that was going. Aria and Hanna both attended NYU, and, this year, they're renting an off-campus apartment together. The previous year, the girls had chosen against getting together for Christmas, choosing instead to just continue to get settled where they were. So they were all pretty anxious and excited to get together this year at the Hastings' lake house.

"Well, I guess I'm the one who surprised you instead," Spencer smiled, coming to stand over him.

She leaned down closer to him, and Toby met her halfway. Their lips fused together in a kiss, slowly and tenderly. Toby's hands held her hips, pulling her closer until her feet hit the couch. Spencer's eyes fluttered closed, falling into her desire and need for him. The kiss was meant to be quick, but was rapidly taking on a life of its' own. Her hands slid onto his shoulders, and her body gravitated toward him. He ran his hands up her body seductively. Her knees hit the soft cushion of the sofa and it wasn't long before the rest of her crashed against him as well.

They savored the taste of each other, a soft moan escaping Spencer's lips. Toby smirked, and took the advantage by sliding his tongue into her open mouth. They kissed passionately, falling horizontally onto the couch. Toby held himself above her on his elbows, his hands sliding into hair and his nimble fingers massaged her scalp erotically.

Spencer came back to her senses, albeit slowly and reluctantly. She put her hand on Toby's chest and pushed some distance between them. She broke the kiss, biting down on her lip and smiling from her own lack of self-restraint. "As much as I hate to, we have to stop," Spencer told him, mumbling.

"I beg to differ," Toby responded, and began sucking on her neck. Spencer chuckled, putting her head back and unintentionally giving him better access to her neck. His moist and desirable lips moved from the side of her neck to the front, and down to the hollow at the base of her throat.

Spencer let out another low moan, her fingernails digging into Toby's back. "Toby..." she muttered, her eyelids fluttering.

Toby smiled against her soft skin. He paused in his ministrations to look at her. "We don't have to meet everybody at the lake house until this afternoon," he reasoned, flashing his irresistible smile at her. "We have plenty of time."

Spencer smiled, loving the thought of being alone with Toby especially since they hadn't seen a lot of each other recently. "Actually, I wanted to get to the lake house before everybody else to make more festive when they all arrive," she explained.

Toby dropped his head against her shoulder, nodding. Then, he lifted himself off of her, his hand trailing across her body purposefully and Spencer shivered in pleasure. She felt a rush of cool air where his body had been and felt the lack of his presence near her like a missing limb. Spencer ached to pull him back to her and just forget about everything else, but her reasonable side took over and she didn't act on her impulses.

"This is one of the disadvantages of having an orderly and scheduled girlfriend," Toby mumbled, teasingly. Spencer gaped and slapped him on the shoulder, but she still laughed at herself. He put his arm around her shoulder to assure her that he was only teasing her. "But that is one of the many things I love about you," he told her, pecking her cheek.

Spencer tilted her head, smiling fondly at him. She couldn't stay mad, even pretend mad, not when she felt his smile all the way down to her toes. She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. A kiss was a kiss, whether it was hot and passionate, or sweet and chaste. Either way, it was filled with love that they wanted to express to each other. Their foreheads touched, as they just gazed into each other's eyes, comfortable in the silence.

"I guess I better go take a cold shower then," Toby whispered, after a minute. Spencer flashed him a small smile, apologetically. Toby smiled back at her and kissed her forehead, then stood up. He started walking to the bathroom at the back of the loft.

Spencer sat on the couch for one more second, smoothing out her cream-colored sweater and black leggings. Then, she called back out to Toby. "We're taking your truck, right?" she asked, and after hearing Toby's assent, continued, "I'm going to start loading the gifts up."

She didn't wait nor need to hear Toby's reply. There was a short pause while he was listening before the shower in the bathroom turned on. Then, she started getting ready for Christmas with her friends, tucking her boyfriend's present safely away before it was time for him to see it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Aria**_

"Oh, shoot," Aria muttered, as the tape she had on her finger folded over and twisted together. It was rendered useless now and she had trouble prying it off of her finger.

She was in her separate bedroom in the small apartment she shared with Hanna. She sat atop her bed cross-legged, doing some last minute wrapping. Aria had pretty much finished wrapping the gifts she bought for her friends. Now, she was just trying to wrap her boyfriend's gift before he arrived to pick her up. She loved the gift she got him and she knew that he was going to love it, too. It was a first edition, signed, of his favorite book. She couldn't wait to see his face when he opened it.

Aria managed to crumble the useless piece of tape off and flicked it away. She taped the last end together, doing it quickly. Aria was alone in the apartment; Hanna had left already with Caleb to pick out a Christmas tree to bring to the lake house. It wouldn't be for long, however, since Ezra was due here any minute.

As if she had manifested it, a knock came on the door. Aria leaped off the bed to put the wrapped gift into her tote bag. "Ok, hold on one second!" she called out. The apartment wasn't that big, so he probably heard her.

The door creaked open, and Ezra let himself in. He put his hands in his pockets, peering around to gauge where she was. "It's okay, take your time," he assured her. "I brought a chocolate creme pie in the car, do you think it will be enough?"

Aria came out of her bedroom then, a Christmas-y canvas tote bag over her shoulder. Ezra gazed at her up and down, taking her all in. She wore black skinny jeans, a red long-sleeve silk shirt, and a red &amp; white plaid round scarf. A pair of black suede high-heeled boots added to her small height. Of course, she wouldn't be Aria if she didn't have some crazy adornment on. Today's was a bit more subtle, just a pair of silver, shimmery earring that dangled down to her shoulders. Aria didn't realize that Ezra was staring at her.

"...It will be fine," she was saying. The bag slid onto the couch as she passed, not missing a stride as she walked to the kitchen. "Emily's also bringing some homemade cookies, and, plus,..." She opened up the refrigerator, pulling out a square box. "Ta-da, apple pie." She smiled and laughed, holding out the frozen delicacy.

Ezra chuckled with her, and that is when Aria caught him staring. She smiled self-consciously, a pink tint crossing her face, and Ezra loved her even more because of it. She wasn't one of those girls who flaunted their beauty; Aria kept it hidden for only a few to see.

"What are you staring at?" Aria asked, though she already knew.

"You look beautiful," Ezra told her, stepping closer to her.

Aria glanced down as she took out a plastic bag to carry the frozen pie in. She straightened back up, slipping the pie into the bag, and taking a step toward Ezra. "Well, you don't too bad yourself," she commented, smiling.

She was right. Ezra was festooned in dark denim jeans and a gray pullover knit sweater. His hair was combed neat and she resisted the urge to run her fingers through his hair. Ezra laughed and smiled in that slightly cocky way of his. He reached her, and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her gently up against him.

"I think we might be the most well dressed couple there," Ezra said. His hands ran up and down her back in a slow and hypnotizing rhythm. A tingling warmth spread through her at his touch and she found herself pressing herself even closer to him so that there was no more space between them.

"Really? You think so?" Aria laughed. Ezra just smiled down at her, leaning his head down toward her. He captured her lips, as his hands came up to cup her face. Aria gripped the back of his shoulders, leaning up on her tiptoes. The kiss was sweet and passionate, slow and sultry. He bit down on her lip gently and lustfully, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it. Aria moaned inside of his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

Ezra started walking her backward, toward the couch. Her legs hit the back of it and they toppled down on top of it. He didn't fall right on top of her. He distributed his weight evenly so as not to crush her or hurt her. The kisses didn't falter in the slightest. His hands rested on either side of her face, in her dark hair spilling over the couch.

Aria's phone beeped with a new text message, the sound echoing against the coffee table. Aria looked over at it out of habit, and Ezra groaned softly. It appeared that their burning desires would have to be put on hold for the time being. Ezra lifted himself up off of her and sat down on the couch, allowing her to check her phone. Aria sat up, smoothing back her hair, and reached for her phone.

She clicked through it, and found a new message from Spencer Hastings. "It's from Spencer," she told Ezra, her eyes never straying from the screen. She read through the message once silently, then let out a laugh. "She wants to know if we've left yet. She saw on the forecast that they're predicting snow."

They both smirked and chuckled at each other, knowing that their recent entanglement had caused them to delay in their journey. "I'm texting her back 'yes, we're on away'," Aria fibbed, smiling.

Ezra smiled and chuckled, standing up. He picked up the tote bag and the bag holding the frozen pie she held earlier. "Are these the only bags?" he asked her.

"No, I have an overnight bag I left in my room," Aria shook her head, sending the message and standing up. She slipped the phone into her pocket. "I'll go get it." She started moving around the coffee table.

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked, ever the gentleman. His hand grazed her hip as she stopped beside him. He hoisted the two bags he already held evenly in his arms.

She glanced up at him, lovingly, and nodded. "Yeah, I got it," Aria assured him, "I'll meet down in the car." She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. Ezra held her there for a second longer than she had intended, savoring the moment. They pulled apart reluctantly, going their separate ways, if only for a short while.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Hanna**_

A chilly breeze blew by, and the blonde burrowed deeper into her heavy coat. She could feel the brittle wind through the soft fabric of her jeggings, as she stood watching Caleb and some tree lot attendants finish securing the Christmas tree to the car. Hanna pulled her hat down over her ears more, turning back to the tree lot. Glancing back over her shoulder at the car, she started having doubts about the tree she took an hour deciding over. She looked back at the tree lot where a whole bunch of full, green trees still sat waiting for the perfect home.

Just then, subtle small white flakes of snow started drifting down to the ground. Hanna tilted her head up to the sky and smiled, blinking at the snow hitting her face. "You're right, Mona," she murmured, to the sky. "We have to have the perfect tree."

It was then that Caleb walked up to her, done, his arm naturally falling around her shoulders. "Well, are you ready?" he asked her.

"Ummm," Hanna deliberated, biting her bottom lip. She studied the tree strapped to the roof of the car. "Do it think it has enough branches? I think I'm going to go take another look..." Hanna took a step forward, toward the entrance to the Christmas tree lot.

Caleb quickly stepped in front of her, blocking her way. "Uh-uh, no way," he interrupted her. "You already spent an hour trying pick out this tree. We're leaving now."

Hanna laughed, "I just want to go look again. Are the pine needle things supposed to be scratchy?" She tried to move around her boyfriend, but he put his hands on her arms to hold her in place.

"I think so, but it doesn't matter, because you don't have to go look again," Caleb told her. He turned her around and started walking her to the car. "This tree is perfect just the way it is."

"Are you sure it's not lopsided?" Hanna asked, gazing critically at the tree. Then, she sighed, "It's all of ours first Christmas together in two years, it should be perfect." They had reached the car, and Hanna started to put her hand on the car door handle.

Caleb put his hand on top of hers, stopping her. "Hey," he whispered, and turned her around to face him. "This Christmas will be perfect. But...is that really what this is about or is it about Alison?"

Hanna looked down at the ground, once again proving that Caleb knows her just as much as she did. She couldn't avoid his gaze for long, and looked back up at him. "You're right," Hanna relented. "I'm afraid that after all this time without seeing each other, Ali is going to critique me and I don't want to be under her judgment. So, maybe if I make everything perfect, than there will be nothing bad for her to say."

Caleb sympathized with her, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. "It's all going to fine," he reassured her. He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her snugly. "Either way, I'll be right by your side."

Hanna nodded against his chest, her own arms wrapped around his waist. She could feel his heart beating softly in his chest, a steady _thump-thump-thump_. His warmth wrapped around her and she absorbed his strength, as the snow continued to fall around them. Hanna turned and tilted her head up to gaze at him. "I love you," she whispered, smiling softly at him.

"I love you, too," Caleb whispered back to her. He moved in for the kiss slowly, their foreheads touching first. Their lips touched lightly, only tasting each other. The kiss was sweet and loving, with just a hint of sensuality. Their lips moved together slowly, a longing sensation stirring deep in their bones. However, they didn't give in to their desires due to their current location. When they pulled apart, it was only by a few inches.

"We should get inside before we turn into two snowmen," Caleb suggested, jokingly, pointing out the snow that was falling a bit more rapidly now. Hanna giggled and nodded, dropping all but one arm from around his waist. He dropped a kiss onto her forehead. Caleb opened the car door for her and Hanna climbed inside, letting go of him only at the point where she absolutely had to.

Caleb shut the door and then walked around to the other side of the car to get in. He got in and turned the car on, turning the heat up to warm Hanna. She rubbed her hands together in front of the vents. Hanna glanced out the windshield at the falling snow, and smiled. Caleb looked over at her.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked her, a smile crossing his own face as well.

"I think the snow is a gift from Mona," Hanna explained. She turned to face him, her hair twirling and her smile still lighting up her face. "Her way of telling me that everything will be okay."

Caleb grinned fondly at her. He reached across the center console and took her hand, giving it a loving squeeze. Then, Caleb pulled the car out of the Christmas tree lot, and they began making their way to the lake house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Emily**_

"Why did she have to come with us again?" Paige McCullers questioned, leaning forward from the backseat.

Emily leaned her head back against the headrest, glancing at Paige from the corner of her eye. They were on their way to the Hastings' lake house to meet up with the rest of their friends. It was the three of them; Emily, Paige, and Alison. They had come from California together, where they had been living for the past two years. In that time, Emily and Paige had grown closer and their relationship had gotten stronger. They were in love and happy to be in it. Although, from the moment Ali had shown up in California, Emily felt her old feelings for her friend return and grow the more times she spent with Ali. She didn't dare voice these feelings out loud to anyone, wanting to avoid anymore friction between Paige and Alison.

Emily looked straight ahead out the window to the gas station mini mart, where they had pulled in to refuel. Alison was inside the mini mart, leaning on the counter and talking to the male cashier. It looked like she was flirting with him, because she wore that teasing smile of hers. She was leading the guy on, and he had no idea of the web he was caught in.

"It would have been rude if we didn't finish the trip together," Emily said, in answer to Paige's question. "It would have made her think she was being a third wheel or something."

Paige scoffed, "That's one thing I doubt she'd ever feel. If she did, she would have left us alone that day she arrived in California." She rolled her eyes and shot Alison a small glare.

Emily turned in her seat to face Paige in the back. "Hey, I want this to be a nice holiday for us, _all of us_," she pleaded, softly, with Paige. "It's the first time we're seeing everybody in two years. I don't want it to be filled with animosity."

Paige let out an exhausted sigh, and pulled her eyes away from Alison. She looked into Emily's soulful brown eyes. "You're right, I'm sorry," she nodded in agreement. She reached forward and picked up both of Emily's hands in hers. "It's just that I was looking forward to having some time alone with you before we met up with the others."

Emily grinned at her. She leaned forward and pecked Paige on the lips. They separated, then came back again for a longer, more fuller kiss. They each held the other's cheeks, as they reveled in this one intimate, private moment before it was gone. Paige pulled back first, gazing into Emily's eyes once more, love and emotion shining in her eyes.

"I love you so much," Paige murmured, her fingers softly stroking Emily's cheek.

"I love you, too," Emily whispered back, grinning.

Paige opened her mouth to speak, but seemed choked up for a minute. Emily pecked her on the lips again, and then Paige found her voice. "Em,..." she began. Emily felt the change in the air, feeling the sincerity and conviction in Paige's voice. She began to feel a little apprehensive.

"...will you-" Paige started to say.

"I'm back, ladies!" Alison interrupted, in her chipper too-nice voice. The passenger side door opened, letting in a gust of cold air. The gorgeous blonde slid into the seat, a plastic bag dangling from her hand. "And I bought some goodies for the evening. Just some delicious, chocolate morsels." She smiled at Emily and even included Paige in it, whether it was genuine or fake.

Paige fell back against the seat, disappointed and annoyed that their special moment was ruined. Emily glanced back at her girlfriend apologetically, Paige return a tight smile to show her that she was okay. Emily turned back to Alison.

"You didn't have to get anything, Ali," Emily said, peeking at the bag Ali held. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of stuff."

Alison tilted her head, smirking. "It's nothing really, just a little something special," Ali replied, rhythmically. Then, she seemed to notice that she interrupted something rather important. "I'm sorry, I didn't interrupt anything just now, did I?" She glanced back at Paige quickly.

Paige shook her head, not buying that Alison was the least bit apologetic. "Not at all, Alison," she replied, crossing her arms. Alison smiled back at her smugly, before turning back around to the front.

Emily chew her lip nervously, as she began to navigate the car back onto the street. She hoped that they'll make it to their destination smoothly and without any ramifications, and that they'll have a happy, enjoyable holiday.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everybody arrived at the lake house around two o' clock in the afternoon. The girls all embraced with exclamations, laughs, and a few tears, promising to never go so long without seeing each other again. Then, they all marveled over the Christmas tree Hanna had picked out. It was a nice, big evergreen tree, full with lots of branches. Toby, Caleb, and Ezra maneuvered the tree into the house, and, from there, trouble ensued.

"Ok, put it over by the fireplace," Spencer instructed, pointing to the corner spot. She followed behind the three guys and tree, making sure they placed it just right.

"No, no, over by the window is prettier," Hanna interjected, stopping the procession. "You'll be able to see the lights through the window."

Spencer narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Hanna, we're in the middle of the woods. Nobody is up here to see it," she reminded the blonde.

"Uh, hello, we are," Hanna pointed out, obviously, raising an eyebrow, splaying out her hands.

Everybody laughed at Hanna's statement. "Ok, whatever, just put the tree over in the corner," Spencer said, waving off Hanna's suggestion and motioned for the boys to continue to put the tree in the first place.

"No, no!" Hanna disagreed. "Over there."

Spencer threw up her hands in frustration, gaping at Hanna. Since they were getting no where and the poor guys were stuck shuffling the tree back and forth, Aria stepped in to help.

"Okay, how about we compromise and put the tree in the middle?" Aria suggested. She walked over to help the boys center it, though the pint-sized brunette wouldn't be much help.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Emily agreed.

"Anything sounds good as long as we can put this tree down," Caleb remarked, "The pine needles are getting stuck to me everywhere."

The girls laughed. Toby, Caleb, and Ezra moved the tree to the spot between the corner and the window. Aria stepped back with the rest of the girls to view the new spot. They all agreed on the new spot, luckily. The guys finished off adjusting the tree in its' final spot. Emily moved over to Alison, who was sitting on the sofa.

"How does it look so far, Ali?" Emily asked her friend, and then did a double take, seeing Ali's solemn face. "What's wrong?"

Ali turned her head up to look at Emily, her hair flipping back. "Oh, nothing," Alison replied. "It's just that I forget sometimes how close the four of you became while I was gone." She glanced back down at the floor, her legs crossed and her hands inside each other.

Emily sat down on the arm of the sofa, and reached for Ali's hand. Ali looked up at the gentle touch from her friend. "Things will get easier, Ali, I promise," Emily reassured her.

Alison returned a small smile at Emily. Then, Ali's eyes flickered upward and she giggled. "Uh oh," she said.

"What?" Emily asked, Ali's contagious giggle affecting her, too.

Alison leaned up, closer. "Look up," she told Emily. Emily did, and her eyes widened when she saw what she did. Mistletoe. The earthy greens tied together with a red bow, dangling above them like a dangerous temptation. Emily grew shy as she looked back at Alison.

"I think it's rude to be under the mistletoe and not kiss," Alison whispered, boldly. Emily opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know what to say. But she didn't have to. Alison leaned up until she was at level with Emily, moving ever so closer. Alison put her hands on Emily's shoulders and then her lips were on hers before another minute's thought. Their lips came together like magnets, electricity burning between them. Emily felt a fire ignite deep in her belly, one that had been staunched for a long time. It was sweeter than their first kiss, and more passionate than their last kiss, but then it was over.

"Uh, I think we have a problem," Toby announced.

Emily jumped up, becoming overwhelmed with guilt for kissing Ali in front of Paige. But it appeared that everyone was busy and caught up in the holiday cheer to see what just happened under the mistletoe. Toby was holding up a tangled mess of Christmas tree lights.

"Oh, what happened to that?" Spencer muttered, coming over to help Toby. He still held it in his hands as Spencer also took a hold of it, trying to find the end of the string of lights to start untangling it.

"I think this is going take a while," Toby commented, after a few quiet minutes of concentration.

"...just need a little perseverance," Spencer murmured. Then, she grinned up at Toby when she freed a strand of about fifteen lights. Toby chuckled and shook his head.

In about another five minutes, Spencer had most of the lights disentangled. She smiled triumphantly. "Ah-ha!" she exclaimed, undoing the last loop and holding it up.

"You're amazing," Toby said, shaking his head and laughing again.

"I know," Spencer laughed, her twinkling eyes lighting up her beautiful face. They laughed together, and then Toby took the strand of lights. He lifted it up over her head and put it around her waist, locking her in his embrace. "What are you doing?" She looked at him curiously, her smile never fading.

"Keeping you in my arms forever," Toby whispered, leaning down closer to her face with a grin teasing at his lips.

"Hm-mm, I don't want to be anywhere else," Spencer whispered back, brushing her nose against his tenderly.

"Promise?" Toby asked. He moved his lips even closer, she could feel his breath on her face. Spencer nodded, her eyes fluttering shut, and their lips coming together in an intimate kiss.

Hanna watched the couple quietly, happily. Then, she turned back to the box of ornaments on the table in front of her. She was picking through them, looking for pretty and intact ornaments. A second later, she felt someone come up behind her. He stood very close to her that she felt his chest against her back, and he moved his lips to her ear. Hanna smiled at his nearness.

When he spoke, his lips grazed her ear on every other word. "I think I should give you your present now," Caleb whispered to her.

"Oh, really?" Hanna questioned, getting excited over what he could have gotten her. All she could ever want or need was him.

Caleb didn't say anything. He just brought his arms around her, holding two objects in his hand. Hanna let out a small gasp when she laid her eyes on her present, her hand going to her mouth. They were two angel doll ornaments, one blond, one dark-haired. Hanna's eyes misted over with tears as she stared at the dark-hair angel, thinking how it resembled Mona so much.

"Turn it over," Caleb told her, softly.

Hanna turned both dolls over, and saw that they both had a phrase written on the white wings. It read 'Besties Forever'. She just about choked back a sob. She waited a second, composing herself, and then turned around to face Caleb. She sniffled, and looked up at him.

"I love it," Hanna managed to say, a tear slipping down her cheek as she spoke.

"I know how much you miss Mona, so now you have something to always remember her by and your friendship," Caleb explained. He cupped her cheek with his hand, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears.

Hanna looked down at the two ornaments one more time. Then, she met Caleb's gaze again and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she breathed out.

Caleb wrapped her up in his arms, holding her tight. "I'd give you anything, even your best friend back, if I could," he told her. Hanna smiled at him, her eyes tear-filled.

They shared a short, tender kiss on the lips. Caleb kissed her forehead after that, and then tucked her head underneath his chin. They stayed like that, in each other's arms, completely comfortable.

_Later that night,_

The tree and decorations were done and dinner was eaten. Everybody retired to the living room, curled up in front of a warm and toasty fire. Aria carried a mug of hot chocolate from the kitchen, and climbed carefully onto Ezra's lap. His hands held her hips as she settled herself down. He wrapped his arms loosely around her and kissed her temple. She spread her legs over his legs and on the couch.

"Do you like it?" Aria asked him, nodding to the signed book sitting beside him on the couch. He had set it down only to hold her in his lap right now.

Ezra looked at her, shocked at her question. "Of course, I love it," he assured her. He kissed her cheek. "Because you gave it to me." Aria smiled sheepishly, glancing down at her lap. Ezra kissed her neck in rapid succession a few times, eliciting a giggle out of her. She laid her head down on his shoulder, comfortably.

Christmas Eve night was a quiet, peaceful one for the eight friends. There was quiet conversations and dessert passed around. Each couple cuddled together, curled underneath blankets. They reminisced about Christmases past, present, and future. All of those Christmases would and always have one thing in common; they would all be together and be surrounded by the warmth of their friendship.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked this Christmas story, seven days after Christmas. LOL! I hoped everybody enjoyed something, whether you are Spoby, Haleb, Ezria, Paily, or Emison fans. Please review and tell me what you thought. And, also, keep reading and reviewing my other story, _Repercussions_. I'll be going back to that one now. :)


End file.
